


两次俊昊想亲吻屋用但是失败了，一次他成功了

by Bolulu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolulu/pseuds/Bolulu
Summary: “李咖啡”“咖啡精灵李俊昊”“俊昊”李俊昊看着张祐荣一条接一条发来的消息，哭笑不得。
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung & Lee Junho, Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	两次俊昊想亲吻屋用但是失败了，一次他成功了

i  
张祐荣提着一大袋速冻食品出现在家门口时，李俊昊愣了一下，不知所措立在玄关处。他穿着松软的卫衣和条纹睡裤，赤脚踩在地上。双脚因为过分宽大的睡裤裤口而显得小小的。

“莫呀，现在十点了，”李俊昊不可思议地开口，说完了嘴还因为震惊半张着。他的脑袋晕乎乎的，一半是因为玄关比客厅冷上几分，突然的温差让人的思考速度迟钝了不少；一半是因为眼前的人正以一副“我晚上十点来这里难道不可以吗”的耍赖的神情望着他。

“进……进来吧”，李俊昊朝客厅侧了侧身，示意张祐荣进屋。

客厅的电视正放着家宠纪录片，主角波斯猫正在猫爬架上玩耍。

张祐荣把购物袋往桌几上一放，就钻进了沙发上的毛毯里，蜷成一团，只露出脑袋。

“煎饺。炸煎饺吧，俊昊。我们炸煎饺吃吧。” 张祐荣下垂着眼睛，也不看李俊昊，每说一句就短暂地停顿一下，声音瘪瘪的。

李俊昊看着张祐荣一系列没来由的动作，虽然很想叉着腰吼他一句，但看他顺毛又眨巴眼睛的神情，还是心软了，扒拉了两下袋子里的食物，说了句“只要煎饺吗”，就提着袋子上了楼去厨房。

“这孩子干什么啊……”李俊昊边上楼边侧头看沙发上的张祐荣，又迷茫又担忧。张祐荣说“嗯，只要煎饺”的时候，好像一只刚被领养的失落的小狗。

厨房也冷冰冰的，没有暖气。不怎么做饭的李俊昊在厨房原地转了三圈后，快步跑出来，把着跃层的栏杆，朝底下的小狗喊话，“屋用啊，我没有食用油了，用微波炉热一下就吃吧？怎么样？”

小狗抬眸，应了一声“好”。

“莫呀，怪让人担心的……”李俊昊边回厨房边嘟囔。再次出厨房时，李俊昊发现，张祐荣把日光灯都关了，只留了靠墙的几盏射灯。借着一闪一闪的电视画面的流光，李俊昊看见张祐荣已经换了个抱腿坐的姿势看电视，双膝靠在胸前。

“饺子好了。”李俊昊一手拿着餐盘，一手拿着筷子，绕过桌几坐到张祐荣身边。

“哦”，张祐荣放下遥控器，改成盘腿坐的姿势，一边接过筷子，一边把膝头的毯子往李俊昊腿上拉了拉。毯子似乎不够大，张祐荣往李俊昊身边蹭了蹭，直到两人肩膀靠着肩膀，一张毯子才能平分。

李俊昊有点被他吓到了。张祐荣上次这么粘人是有一次喝了酒后哭诉自己工作压力很大。一想起“昂昂”抽噎的祐荣，李俊昊还是会狠狠地心疼。哪怕张祐荣酒醒后一副死也不肯承认自己歪在李俊昊怀里哭过的态度。

“啊，烫烫……”张祐荣果然一吃烫的东西就皱巴脸。

“还要我给你吹吹吗？”李俊昊虽然在张祐荣进屋那一刻起就满肚子担忧，但此刻还是嫌弃地吐槽了一句。

张祐荣带着痛苦面具，终于咽下了嘴里的食物，昂昂哼了几声表示被烫伤后顺势歪头靠在了李俊昊肩上。

“昂，烫……”张祐荣说着，尾音软软的。

“给你吹，诶咦，给你吹给你吹，吹冷了再吃……”李俊昊转头安抚肩头的人，细软的头发蹭在脖颈处痒痒的。

“屋用啊，有什么心事可以和我说啊，你知道吧，可以跟我说的。”李俊昊尽可能温柔地接着说，声音因为把握不好音调，有些不像他。

“没什么事，现在没了。”张祐荣听了，缓缓直起身后回答，望着李俊昊，淡淡一笑。

李俊昊同样望着张祐荣。昏暗的光线衬得张祐荣的脸部轮廓更加柔和。把住那张小脸凑近亲吻的想法在李俊昊脑子里一闪而过。

一个吻能告诉张祐荣，他可以没有顾虑地向自己吐露心事，而不是在自己表达关心时，忽然起身保持距离。一个吻能告诉张祐荣，他可以尽情在自己的臂弯里寻找安全感……

“吃吧，”李俊昊咬咬牙，点了下头，拿起身边的遥控器换台。

“没什么电视好看呢。”张祐荣嚼着饺子糯糯地说。

“嗯。”李俊昊尴尬地应着，继续换台，过了一会伸手僵硬地拍拍张祐荣的膝盖，“吃完了吗？已经很迟了，今天你就睡在这吧。”

“不用，我准备走了。我开车回去。”张祐荣吸了口气，起身后径直往门口走去。

“屋用啊……”李俊昊欲言又止，想挽留他又不想强求，最后只在门边说了句“开车慢点”，才惺惺地走回客厅。客厅的电视还放着，似乎与张祐荣来前没有区别。可是为什么心底涌上一阵落寞呢？

“张屋用你对我干了什么啊，啊，凌晨了，真是的，这什么啊……”李俊昊烦躁地关上电视，嘟囔着摔进卧室，倒头埋进被子里。

ii  
“李咖啡”  
“咖啡精灵李俊昊”  
“俊昊”

李俊昊盯着手机，看着张祐荣发来的一条接一条的没来由的消息，刚准备回复一个“？”，对方又发来一张图片。

【图片】  
“很好喝”  
“这家咖啡很好喝”

李俊昊有些哭笑不得。张祐荣什么时候开始和自己分享这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事了，而且图片的构图虽然乱七八糟的，但一看就是用心拍摄了好几张后挑选出来的。

“哦，多喝点。”李俊昊笑着回复完，把手机放在了一边，继续工作。过了半晌，李俊昊才反应过来，自己的回复或许太过敷衍了。

连忙拿起手机，只见张祐荣在已读了自己的消息后也没再发送新的消息，李俊昊不禁慌乱了一下，快速敲打起键盘。

“屋用啊，这家店在哪呢？”  
“我下次去喝了，给你发认证照！！！”  
“屋用啊，你还在店里吗，我下了班过去找你怎么样？”

李俊昊发出消息后足足等了一分钟，张祐荣才回复了地址以及“我还在店里。”

李俊昊长舒一口气，连忙发送“等我哦，我还有半个小时就下班了，我去找你！！”

“哦，等你。”  
“(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡”

李俊昊看着张祐荣发送的表情，露出笑容。

—

李俊昊到咖啡店时，只见张祐荣坐在店外的露天餐桌边。一阵寒风吹来，张祐荣就打个激灵低头往围巾里钻的更深，恨不得把整个身子缩成一团抵抗寒风。本就不大的脸，几乎全埋进了宽大的围巾里。

“干嘛坐在外面啊，天这么冷。”李俊昊快步走过去，厉声说。李俊昊就是这样，和张祐荣说话时，一不小心语气就会加重。他明明是在关心张祐荣，但话语间却透露出责备。

“哦俊昊啊，你来啦！”张祐荣把脸从围巾中解放出来，抬眼看向李俊昊，不自觉地撅了下嘴接着说，“坐外面能第一时间看到你来了呗……”

李俊昊愣了一下，看着张祐荣露在围巾外面的冻得微红的鼻子，不由得冒火，“傻吗？你！”

张祐荣不说话眨了两下眼睛，用眼神控诉李俊昊的不近人情。他的眼睛被风吹得氤了一层水汽。李俊昊看着那双眼睛，心软得连带着胃部也不舒服起来。但全身又莫名暖暖的。跃过桌面，像偶像剧中的男女主般在咖啡店外接吻的场景浮现于脑海。

甩甩脑袋，李俊昊起身拉起张祐荣，“行吧，对不起让你等这么久，进店吧，你说哪款咖啡好喝来着？”

“太妃拿铁。太妃拿铁真的很好喝。下雪了会更好喝的。”

“哈，那是什么不像话的理论啊，跟下不下雪有什么关系……”

“唉反正就是下雪天喝会更好喝!!!”

iii  
首尔下了暴雪，一夜骤雪飞舞，直至清晨才雪霁。雪后的清晨，天空呈青色，给冬日更增添了几分寒意。

张祐荣听了一夜雪，睡得迷迷糊糊。终于等天亮了，起身给壁炉调了更高的温度，让整个家都暖烘烘的。

照例在LP架前摸摸索索挑选适合冬日清晨的曲子，门铃突然响了起来。张祐荣不免心生疑惑，“这么早谁会过来啊”。

—

“将将！”门外的李俊昊呈上标准的眯眯眼笑脸，“早上好啊，屋用！”

张祐荣因为刚起床没多久，蓬松的头发还横七竖八地支愣的，更衬得他现在的表情像个十足的傻子。“你什么啊……”张祐荣退后半步，叫李俊昊进屋。

李俊昊从室外进屋，身上还带着寒气。张祐荣以生物防寒的本能，向墙边靠了靠，远离寒气。

“太妃拿铁！热的！”李俊昊举起提在手里的咖啡，炫耀似的说，“下雪了！你说下雪了会更好喝的！给！”

“啊……”张祐荣半张着嘴说不出话，但俊昊抢先一步在他嘴唇上落下了一个吻。李俊昊的吻有些冰凉，但张祐荣感觉，自己的嘴唇在被触碰的那一刻起，便开始升温发烫。

“咖啡拿着，我先走了哦，我要赶去上班！”李俊昊终于放开张祐荣后，依旧带着笑眼，落下几句话。

“哦对了，我傍晚下班后再来哦，要买些什么吃的来吗？”已经走到屋外的李俊昊又拉开门补充。

“昂……再说吧……”张祐荣仍杵在原地，没法从清早的亲吻中缓过神来，自己的声音听起来很是飘渺。

“也行，我走咯。”李俊昊带上了门，留张祐荣一人在屋内。张祐荣望着屋内，他站立的位置与李俊昊进门前似乎没什么不同。但屋内又像是被什么看不见的东西填满了，空气中雀跃着甜蜜和安稳。

提起手里的咖啡仔细端详了一会，张祐荣发现咖啡杯边的泡泡都在诉说着可爱。

“要两个人一起喝，才更好喝啊……笨蛋李俊昊！”

——fin


End file.
